iwufandomcom-20200213-history
United Nordic Sweland
The Kingdom of United Nordic Sweland ''(Swelandian: Kungarikget avf Sverland)'' (abbr. UNS) is a Nation in NationStates, Bordering W1LLAN1A to the North, Ozis Ginia to the West and East, The German Empire to the South, and The Polish Republic to the South East, It's capital city is Stockholm. It is a Member in The International World Union and WUNSTOG, alongside W1LLAN1A, Tommarania and Ozis Ginia. Their King is King Jack I. History Before UNS existed, on July 17th 1805 it was originally founded as a small country called New Sweden, after The Swedish Soldiers marched in Southern Iceland and planted the flag in Selfoss, Lucas II declared himself King soon after, and then invented The Swelandian Language. In March 7th 1830, New Sweden claimed Styrkuria in Northern Iceland, and 6 years later in 1836, New Sweden renamed themselves as the Swelandian Empire. On April 6th 1838, The Swelandian Empire invaded Sweden, Denmark, Norway, Iceland, Svalbard, and Greenland. Which made the country bigger. And they tried invading The Baltics and Finland, but only ended up scrapping the idea. They then invaded Styrkuria and proclaimed victory afterwards. On September 6th 1841 King Lucas II died at the age of 65 due to throat cancer, and his son Prince Robert I became the new king of The Swelandian Empire afterwards to follow his father's footsteps. On June 3rd 1845, The Monarchy of Ozis Ginia was founded after The Swelandian Empire marched in the western part of The Finnish Empire, planting The Swelandian Flag in Tampere, Prince Gustaf III became King afterwards in Ozis Ginia. On March 7th 1847, The Swelandian Empire began colonizing Africa, The Middle East, Oceania, South East Asia, Central America and The Carribean Islands. Swelandian Imperialism was on the rise! On August 8th 1854, The Italian Formosa planned claiming The South Part of The Swelandian Empire, but the Swelandians disagreed, upon hearing the disagreement, Italian Soldiers began killing millions of Swelandians. The King, Robert I was outraged by this, so they started a war with each other. The war became so violent it was known as The Stockholm Blood Bath War, and in 1866, 12 years after the bloody war, The Italians finally surrendered and The Swelandians proclaimed victory. Styrkuria later claimed land in 1896 after a treaty to expand it. During WW1 of 1914 The Swelandian Empire helped The Central Powers by supplying them weapons, and in 1918 after the war ended, The Swelandian Empire remained neutral. In October 12th 1926, Vladimir Durzhovskiy an activist from The USSR, unified Styrkuria and The Swelandian Empire, converted communism and created Soviet Scandinavia. King Robert I was later exiled to Yugoslavia by The Soviets and The rest of the Royal family went hiding in Chile to avoid execution. Communism was rising. In May 5th 1931, King Robert I died at the age of 107 due to pneumonia, leaving the monarchy abolished afterwards. On June 14, 1932, Durzhovskiy ordered the soldiers and generals to steal most of the meat and seafood in Styrkuria and give it to The Goverment, leaving millions of Styrkurians to die of hunger, causing the start of the Starvation of Men genocide. In March 16th 1936 Durzhovskiy was assasinated by Igor Milovanović, during his visit to Belgrade in Yugoslavia, he laid to rest in The Durzhovskiy Memorial Square in Siglufjorður, Styrkuria. In October 4th 1937, all former colonies of The Swelandian Empire were sold to other countries by Soviet Scandinavia. During WW2 of May 6th 1942, Nazi Rebels wanted to overthrow The Soviet Goverment of Soviet Scandinavia, so they and other nazis plus The Nazi State of Ozis Ginia bombed Stockholm, when realizing this, they allied with The USSR and killed the nazis and bombed Berlin, and in 1945 the war ended and USSR and SovScan proclaimed victory. On September 4th 1945, Former SS-Waffen General Klaus Schmidt changed Ozis Ginia into a Communist State to avoid execution from USSR. And SovScan and Ozis Ginia became allies. In July 7th 1955, Soviet Politician, Ivan Zhanova, was elected Leader of SovScan. During his first adress in November 3rd 1955, he declared that he will start a coup in Norway on December 1st 1955. 10 years later in February 7th 1965, The Coup ended. in May 9th 1965, Zhanova ordered 75% food in Styrkuria to be taken by the goverment, and kill any Styrkurian they felt like, leaving millions dying. In February 8th 1987, Ivan Zhanova died at the age of 89 due to a cardiac arrest and SovScan collapsed soon after. Recreating the monarchy and King Mattias I became king. During March 4th 1987 to June 8th 1990 each of the puppet states of SovScan disbanded after realizing they were never really united with each other. In July 17th 1992, Sweland unified with the former nordic nations and became The United Nordic Sweland. King Mattias I later died in 1992, and his son King Jack I took over to follow his father's footsteps afterwards. Constituent Countries The UNS has 5 constituent countries, those being * Sweden (the main constituent country) * Norway * Denmark * Finland * Iceland and those constituent countries are divided into their provinces. Category:Nations